Possession
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Unicron is angry at Sam for destroying one of his most beautiful creations. Now he's sending his most dangerous to deal with the problem. SamxBee, SunnyxSides, JackxBlue
1. Prologue

1Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers nor am I making profit from using then in fiction.

Author's Note: In light of watching the show "Paranormal State" I was curious as to what a Transformer possession would be like. Thus, this was born. Be gentle XD reviews are appreciated.

Pairings: JackxBlue, SamxBee, SidesxSunny.

**Medic's Earth Log #29**

_August 10, 2008._

Humans talk of the paranormal, blaming it for the things unexplainable. They have humans known as mediums that can connect to these forces. They even have game boards known as Ouija boards... an inanimate medium designed for non-mediums to contact beings on the other side. I've yet to discern their validity. Some of these spirits are supposed to be good, and with every good, there is a certain evil as well. Some are evil enough to need a priest to deal with them. The humans call them ghosts, spirits and demons. Cybertronians aren't that much different, only, we call them _deadtalkers_, _minions _and _**Pitbenders**_.

Like the humans, we have those who refuse to believe in the paranormal. They need logic not available to explain it. Wheeljack and Prowl used to be two of them. We also have our firm believers, including myself, Ironhide and Optimus. Optimus is very closely attached to the matrix and through that Primus. So much so, that it would be hard for him _NOT _to feel the presences of the 'others.' I once heard Sam calling him robo-Jesus. Despite the rather uncouth and comical...phrasing, the boy is very accurate –this being **AFTER **I researched just who or what this Jesus fellow/thing was– in his assumptions. Many have called him the Son of Primus, just as Megatron was known as the Spawn of Unicron. Sam ruined his menacing image though, by calling him 'midget robo-Satan.' I don't think I've seen Prowl laugh so hard in my long life.

Ironhide and I are from an older generation, a generation where paranormal activity was an everyday part of life. Our human equivalent would be the Native American people, those who worship the dead and the spirit worlds. It could have been that we were young then, and didn't know otherwise, but when Ironhide will admit to anyone who will listen, that he was visited by Chromia's dead talker, it's hard to keep a scientific outlook. I do not deny him his belief, not when Moonracer was kind enough to tell me goodbye.

As for the rest of the bots... after what's happening to Sam, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Bluestreak... it's hard not for them to believe.

Unlike human paranormality, Cybertronian paranormality is easily explained, or, at least, to those who need the explanation in the first place. You see, sparks operate on a unique wavelength. Each genetic code can be tapped into. This is known as spark bonding. Two sparks synchronize their wavelengths and code to form an unbreakable bond. This is common knowledge to all. However, when a mech or femme is killed –as that is how the majority of us leave the world of the living–, their sparks have two choice destinations. The Matrix or the Pit. In either case, code and wavelength are said to just go with them, to be extinguished physically with the spark. Or at least, the majority of them are. This is where the myths and paranormal begin.

The belief is that there are some sparks that wander on the universal wavelength with unfinished business. Some simple can't move on without finishing this business. The are called **deadtalkers**. Many mediums are said to be able to speak and see them, even feel them. I've witnessed Optimus putting some sparks to rest. Deadtalkers are normally docile sparks just searching for closure, or trying to tie up loose ends. They're considered guardians beyond the grave.

Then there are the **minions**. I do not know why they are thus named, only that they are more dangerous than the deadtalkers. I've heard them called messengers . Human poltergeists would be an accurate example to the extent of a minion's power. They can be violent, yes, but nothing worse than mental instability, small wounds and property damage. They're more of a nuisance than anything.

Then... then there are the _**pitbenders**_, the most dangerous known beings of the other side. If Megatron was evil, the pitbenders are far worse. They are demons and do Unicron's direct bidding. Myths say that they're some of Cybertron's worst enemies, criminals and villains. I am sure Megatron has been welcomed into their ranks with open arms. They tear apart lives and bonds and families. Torture is merely a game to them, a sick and twisted game. They torment mechs into death and psychologically rape femmes. I had never met one before, thank Primus, but I treated a mech that had been possessed by one. It was a lost cause, I unfortunately had to deactivate him.

This is why I, like the others, are scared for Sam, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. Whatever it is that's tormenting them... it's vicious and strong, and it's our fault that Sam's vulnerable to it in the first place. It's given itself a name, I've seen it scratched and cut into the four of them...

Prowl is still researching it.

I am **terrified**. I cannot say that there have been many times where I've been terrified of anything. I am not the only one. Ironhide is a wreck and I'm not even going to get started on Sideswipe. Wheeljack is keeping himself busy, it's bad enough he has to feel Blue's pain and torment. I'm afraid that soon... _very _soon, I may have three comrades laying in deactivation next to Jazz.. And another friend buried in some dilapidated grave upon a hill...

A miracle better happen soon, before this **LEGION **does anymore damage.

.

Primus help them all.

.

**End Log.**

...

...

...

Well? What do you think? This was obviously Ratchet, but I used it as a way to explain what's going on and how the paranormal fits into Cybertronai life. Reviews are appreciated, not necessary.


	2. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own them, so you don't sue me.**

**...**

**...**

**Author's note: In light of watching the show "Paranormal State" I was curious as to what a Transformer possession would be like. Thus, this was born. Be gentle XD Reviews are appreciated.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Pairings: SunnyxSides, BeexSam, JackxBlue**

**...**

**...**

**Possession**

**Chapter 1**

_**Beginning.**_

"So lemme get this straight.. I'm the allspark now?" Sam asked as one of Ratchet's cold fingers prodded his back.

"Precisely, most, if not all of your structure is Cybertronian in design. Even down to the wavelength of your spark."

"How did **that **happen? I mean, Sam's a little fleshy." Sideswipe said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ratchet scowled at the unabashed twin sitting on one of the med-berths.

"Well, we can't know exactly how it happened, as this is the _allspark_, but it should be safe to assume that it is the cause of a last act of self-preservation." Wheeljack provided. Those present just looked at him in silence.

"And that means....."

"Oh for goodness sake, it means, that in order to save itself, the allspark transferred it's Cybertronian, genetic code into Sam's body. Because his body is organic, it had to compromise–."

"So it changed Sam's organic genetic code to accommodate it's presence." Finished Prowl in thought.

"Precisely."

"So it made Sam an Autobot in a human body?" Lennox asked.

"Basically, only, it changed Sam to fit Cybertronian code. Metal 'bones', pumps processor... even his eyes are synthetic..."

"Do I still have a heart?" Sam asked, pulling on a t-shirt.

"No, you have a spark, the equivalent to human heart and soul." Said Wheeljack.

"Cool."

"Sam, I am sorry about this... if we hadn't..." Optimus paused when Sam held up his hand.

"It's nobody's fault but the allspark's. It's all good."

"But Sam... it changed you." bee said softly. The boy shrugged.

"So? Don't you _see_? You guys can have some hope again, the allspark is still here, it's me now, but it's still here." and he grinned. " Besides, with hearing like this, I can eaves drop on Mom and Dad to see what they're getting me for Christmas."

This broke the tension and everyone laughed.

"We've taught you well young grasshopper." Sideswipe said, causing more laughter.

~*~*~

Later that night when Bumblebee and Sam drove to their sot at the lookout, Sam asked Bee a question that's been on his mind for the entire afternoon.

"Hey Bee." He ran his hands over the purring hood.

"Hmmmm?"

"Now that I've got my own spark... does.. Does this mean... uh."

"That we may sparkbond?" The Camaro asked in light amusement. The thought had crossed his processor many times. It was no secret that he and Sam had begun a relationship. Limited as it was.

"Well... Yeah." Again, Bumblebee chuckled and reached his spark out, tickling it against Sam's. The boy gasped at the sensation.

"Yes, Sam, we are now able to bond to one another, but wait a while. This is new to both of us, and I do not want you unintentionally harmed." Sam hummed his agreement. He didn't want to jump into anything he didn't understand. He'd done that with the bots, and though it had created the best group of family and friends he'd ever had, it had been a **DANGEROUS **experience.

They enjoyed each other's presence in silence, Bumblebee playing soft music and Sam absently running fingers over the yellow metal.

The pain hit instantaneously, as if someone had drawn a fist back and slammed it against his chest. He cried out, clutching over his spark and practically rolled off Bumblebee's hood.

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked. He didn't answer as he was panting and recovering from the stab of pain that was now a diminishing sting. He faintly heard his partner's transformation. The scout knelt down and offered a hand for the boy to push himself onto. He was shaky.

"Are you okay? Bee asked again.

"Y-Yeah." Sam rubbed his chest.

"What happened? You just yelled... and fell." he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know. One minute I'm there, ready to fall asleep, the next I feel like someone just stabbed me." he grunted, rubbing his chest a little harder. " And then it's just gone..."

"Maybe it's a glitch? Ratchet did say since it's new, your body is still working out kinks."

"One **hell **of a kink!" Sam guffed.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm okay... that was weird." he shook off the feeling.

"Maybe we should just get home? It is getting late." The scout transformed, opening his door.

"Yeah, no need for mom to go, ape-shit on me again." Sam grinned and climbed in.

Neither were aware of the stray code that had added itself to Sam's spark, nor it's malicious intent. It was not a virus... it was something much more dangerous.

_**I am....**_

~*~*~

Back at the Autobot base, the Matrix pulsed in Optimus' chest, causing the commander to absently rub the irritation. It throbbed again and he winced looking up.

"I know that look Prime... What's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"Something horrible is coming," he said lightly, " something worse than Megatron." The weapons specialist walked to his leader's side.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No... but primus help us when is comes."

..

..

~*~*~

Well? How's that for a chapter 1? Not too much action for now. The Pitbender won't be really introduced until next chapter, and that will have to wait for a while because I'm really busy.


	3. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don't own them, so you don't sue me. Bee's holoform was borrowed from miraging… because green eyed blonds make good Autobots XD

...

...

Author's note: In light of watching the show "Paranormal State" I was curious as to what a Transformer possession would be like. Thus, this was born. Be gentle XD Reviews are appreciated.

The characterization if from Miraging's Bumblebee. I do not own the hot-sickle.

...

...

...

Pairings: SunnyxSides, BeexSam, JackxBlue

...

...

Possession

Chapter 2

There were people running and screaming around him... running from him. He was confused at the rage he felt, the undiluted anger and ferociousness. These... these disgusting, little, _filthy_ insects needed to DIE and by his hands. It scared him that he felt this way. He shouldn't feel this way.

'_Because you are one of those filthy fleshbags, right?'_ a voice next to his audio purred. That purr wasn't pleasant; it was like Megatron's claws dragging down a chalkboard.

'_You don't think they deserve death? What about...'_ The voice trailed off and he saw his beloved yellow scout tossed into a building like a rag doll. Amused fascination bubbled in his chest. The bug looked so... so...

'_He looks beautiful in ruin doesn't he?"_

_**Yes**_

' _Energon staining the pavement as his arms are ripped from his tiny body.'_

_**Yes...wait.**_

' _Spark extinguishing little... by little... by little...'_

_**No! NO!**_

'_You like that don't you?'_

"_Ye_**–NO!"**

Sam bolted up in bed, eyes wide as he stared at the far wall. Once covered in pictures of the world's hottest women, it was now covered by the world's hottest cars at odd angles. His spark beat frantically, trying to settle down his raging systems. That nightmare had been so real... so fucking real.

He put his head in his hands and took a deep calming breath. The voice had made it worse. Its taunting tone had been so sensual and evil and horrible all at once and had made him feel things he hadn't ever before. And Bumblebee...

"Bumblebee!"

He scrambled out of bed and ran to his window. The sight of the bright yellow Camaro sitting silently in the gravel driveway made him relax in relief. Bumblebee was fine... and he was probably watching Disney movies. The thought of an 18 foot robot enjoying Finding Nemo allowed him to relax what was left of tense muscles and he smiled. Sam turned back towards his bed and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Inside his spark, a stray being smirked maliciously. So… the insect was easy to bait… oh so easy… so very easy to control and torment and he relished in the heady power of domination. He cared deeply for the Autobot brat too hmm? The grin grew wider, exposing jagged teeth in an evil grin, and he sunk his claws deeper into the too-pure spark. This one would be so delicious to break…. He couldn't wait.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Morning came, and like most dreams and nightmares, Sam seemed to have forgotten about the horrific one from the night before. As a matter of fact, he was in one of the best moods he'd ever been in.

It was Saturday.

That meant that his parents gave him the night off from his chores _and_ his curfew was lifted. It was days like this that Sam was glad Ron and Judy Witwicky were his parents.

"Hey Bee! Guess what day it is!" he yelled, jumping and sliding across the sun-warmed hood. He felt the light tendril of Bee's spark reach out as he responded.

"_Don't forget to come down to Alexander Dodge __**Saturday**__ for our greatest deals!"_ Sam laughed and opened the door, climbing inside.

"Where to today?"

"_Life is a highway, 'm gonna drive it all day long."_

"A Drive?"

"_Surprise! Let's bag these up."_ Sam laughed.

"Okay, okay, lead on Tonto." He joked, lounging back a little in the seat as the Camaro's engine fired to life and Bumblebee rolled out of the driveway, very intent on the goals he's set for himself the night before. Sam was going to be completely his today. He'd waited long enough to see how long he could last without touching or initiating anything with the others spark, but he just couldn't be swayed away from it any longer. He'd had Wheeljack help him with the Holomatter projector and everything. He wanted what his spark longed for since that first week when Sam's spark was new.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The drive took almost all morning for Bumblebee to get them to their destination. It turned out to be a secluded old drive-in that had become over grown with bushes and trees, leaving a small clearing left. Bee had found it long before meeting Sam. The boy smiled softly, looking at the scenery before reclining backwards in the comfortable seat.

With the end of school almost upon him, and Bumblebee's duties, neither of them had too much time to themselves, alone… together. So he cherished the days when they could be alone and enjoy each other's company. Sam, in particular, was happy about it. And so, they spent a while, talking about everything and nothing. From Bee seeing a new mall being put in, to Sam passing a physics exam he thought he'd totally bomb. Lighthearted conversation rolled through the interior of Bee's alt mode, and neither of them cared.

"This is nice…" Sam said, running his fingers lightly over the center console to his right. His left hand was above his head, petting the leather head-rest. Bumblebee purred in response, vibrating the seat with a rumble. It made Sam chuckle a little and close his eyes. While he was enjoying the silence that followed for a few moments, Bumblebee decided he just couldn't wait any longer.

Sam felt a gently touch around his wrists before a pair of hands laced with his, moving his wrists above his head. He opened his eyes to see a green eyed blond above him.

"Bee?" the blond smiled, leaning down and rubbing his nose with Sam's, dropping kisses down his cheek to his neck. The teen shivered at the soft contact. Seeing this as a good sign, Bumblebee continued across his boy's collar bone and up the other side of his neck, eventually meeting Sam's parted lips. Energy seemed to dance over the teen's skin, following Bumblebee's wandering hands as hey let go of his own, and it made him gasp and shift. He didn't bother moving his hands from the head rest; he didn't think he had enough working brain capacity to do so. Bumblebee chuckled and moved his ministrations away from his mouth again, this time, heading for just beneath his ear. It didn't take long to have Sam panting beneath him, face flushed. Bee seemed quite pleased with himself at the reactions. Sam's shirt then went over his head as fingers danced across heated skin. Lips followed them down a toned stomach.

"Bee a-ah! No more.. ooo~h… um, tease-oh –Stop!"

The boy writhed beneath his partner. Said partner chuckled again, moving back up to his boy's mouth from where he'd been at his naval, and successfully distracted him as deft fingers undid buttons and slid what was left of his clothing from his body. Neither wanted to wait any longer, Sam because of his impatience; and Bumblebee in his reverence. He practically worshipped his boy's body, and so, didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh Go-OD!" Sam gasped and arched as a finger was deftly pressed inside and against _that_ right _**there!**_ Deliciousness pulsed over his skin like electricity as the Autobot stimulated him.

"Ah... mmm Bee, Now-ow, do it _now_." Sam commanded. Unable to resist such demanding orders, Bumblebee moved swiftly and connected his hips to the teens and the brunette let out a satisfied moan. Neither of them moved for a second, sam's fingers digging into the head rest as he panted, and Bumble be letting his systems and Sam become accustom—Sam moved and the blond keened at the friction he created.

"M-Move now." And he did. He moved in tandem to Sam's jerking motions. Me moved to make him utter those wonderful sounds and to make his face twist in pleasure just like that. He gave an experimental hard thrust and Sam yelled out his name, violently jerking his hands away from the head rest to grip the blonde's shoulders..

"S'not enough Be… Not enough, not enough." the boy mumbled against his partners lips, whimpering at the sensation of something that just wasn't quite there yet. Primus did it feel good, he wasn't about to deny that, but it wasn't enough. The Autobot quickened his movements and bent closer to Sam.

The brunette let out suck a wonderfully pleasurable sob, and Bee had found the problem. Sam's inexperienced spark was grasping for his and he, unknowingly, was just out of its reach. He grinned and touched Sam's face. Blue eyes turned to his green and he smiled. Then, he moved, and when his mouth met Sam's again, and their chests touched, _finally_, their sparks gravitated towards one another.

Data transferred and minds, souls and sparks became one. Sam reeled in feeling that didn't belong to him, and felt unconditional love and devotion wrap around him. He felt like he'd drown in the sensations that were Bee's spark pulses, had the other not been holding him tightly.

'_This is me… all I am… this is __**us**__ now.' _ The Autobot's voice echoed, soothingly and Sam hummed an agreement and he reached and pulled what was left of the other to him. He let out a loud cry as overload hit them both. Bee groaned above him and then the weight of the tanned blonde followed him into the sleepy blackness with a hushed.

"Mine…."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The stray code clicked, reveling in the aftershocks of the recent overload. Not a sentimental mech, but he did enjoy a good interfacing, and since he was leeching from the insect's spark, he was able to enjoy the overload and his voyeurism fetish…But enough of that. He moved out of the haze, customary smirk back in place as he gazed at the new bond. It was a strong one, but that was all for the better.

He reached out and dug his claw into that bond, both of its owners giving an unconscious twitch. He pulled back and settled into his self-claimed nook in the human's spark and allowed his echo to travel through the bond and into the scout's systems. By the time they awoke from the after affects of their interfacing, he'd have himself dug so deeply into them that they'd be at his mercy.

'_Sleep while you can scum… you're hell is just over the horizon.'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Optimus rubbed at his forehead as he stared at Jazz's dilapidated body. He often came to this chamber to seek solace in his Lieutenant's deathly silence. Only, this time, his quiet was quite loud with echoes of Jazz's voice. He knew the matrix must have been acting as a connection again. He could _feel_ Jazz hovering.

"What is it Jazz? You should be at peace my friend."

There was a whisper across the stillness.

"_Warn…ing."_ It was soft, but distinctly Jazz.

"A warning for what? From whom?"

"_Primus… warning… Be… Strong."_

"For what? What am I supposed to be strong for?"

It was always frustrating, dealing with deadtalkers. They never gave straight answers, they couldn't.

"What is coming Jazz?" he asked once more. This time, the answering whisper sounded worried.

"_**Possession."**_

Right, so, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, but I'm afraid I've just been too busy to work on this.. but it will be finished… sooner or later, I do promise that. Just to clear things up…

The first commercial used by Bee was a radio commercial on the radio the other day, and the second one if a quote from Progressive and the 'clerk' named Flo.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
